Evia's Knight Tale
by Solomon and Evia
Summary: How Evia Seiker, joined the Knights of Hamel rated T for swearing. UPDATE: Complete * * b
1. Chapter 1

"Electronic Field!" Eve shouted as she summoned Ophelia and a electric field with her. I saw Evia backdash out of the way before she got hit. She was wielding Chin in its Nasod Blade form. I saw Oberon dash behind her and slash at her, But Evia quickly jumped into the air, turned Chan into a blaster and shoot him down. I saw that Evia was really tired from this sparring; they've been at this for days.

"Come on Mom can we stop? I haven't had a break in days" Evia whined.

"You think your opponent's going to stop just because you're tired? They won't stop until you either beat them or be beaten by them now suck it up,SPACE WRENCH!" Eve said as she casted space wrench.'yeesh, that's gonna hurt' I thought to myself.

"Fine then, I'll beat you here and now! Dimension Link! King!" Evia shouted as she summoned a giant Nasod King that fired a blast out of its chest. Space Wrench and the King's blast collided, it seemed pretty even at first but Space Wrench was overtaken by The King's blast. I saw Ophelia dash in front of Eve to protect her, but she got blasted and sent flying across the sparring was knocked down from the blast, but quickly got up to inspect the damage Ophelia took. I saw Evia walk over to Eve and kneel down beside her.

"I'll run a system diagnostic and you can inspect the outer damage" Eve said to her daughter. Eve then spawned a holographic screen and hooked a wire from a panel in her "ears" to Ophelia." All green, how about you?" Evia had a visor on that covered her eyes and was looking at different damaged parts of Ophelia.

"Nothing too serious, a few charred pieces here and there, nothing that you can't fix well within a hour or two." Evia said, pushing a button on her Visor that covered her "ears". The visor made a _click!_ Sound and it folded back into her ears. Evia then walked over to me and smiled. "How'd I do Solomon?"

"You did ok, I guess" I said, acting like I wasn't impressed.

"Oh Come on! We were sparring for 5 days straight, how can you not be surprised I lasted that long?" Evia said, pouting a bit.I put my hand on her head, she was a little bit shorter than me, even though we're the same looked up to me and I smiled.

"I was just kidding, you definitely did better than last time, you're getting pretty good" I said.I took my hand off her head and walked out of the sparring room and into the connecting corridor. The walls were decorated with pillars and regal banners that had the Freiturneur Emblem imprinted on it. I was looking for a way into the barracks until I was stopped by a blonde haired man in White and Blue armor.

"Hey Solomon, can I talk to you for a sec?" The man said.

"Of course my King" I simply replied. The shock was shown in my purple eyes and my Black eyebrows. I have dark skin, A black one sleeved jacket that goes down to my ankles. Underneath my jacket I wear a long T-shirt that part of it covers my left pocket. I wore dark-blue pants and Black and red sneakers. I have Dual colored wild hair, the top layer being white and the bottom layer being white layer covers my right eye and I have a ponytail that starts at the bottom of my hairline and ends at the middle of my back.

"It's about Evia" He said

"What about her? "

"She's becoming so strong recently and she's been talking about joining the Knights"

"Ok…. So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, not getting where he was going.

"If she auditions, then I don't want you to give her any special treatment, understand?" He said,sternly pointing a finger at me.

"Ok, ok no special treatment yeesh" I said, holding my hands reassuringly and my left eye left me to my business and I opened my eyes again, only to find Evia standing in front of me."GAH! When did you get here?" I said, jumping back a little.

"Just now, what were you and Dad talking about?" She asked

"Nothing much, just some grownup stuff." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"You're only 20, that doesn't make you a grownup"

"Shut up! I'm captain of the Knights!"

"I'm surprised they let someone so young join the Knights" She teased.

"What do you want anyways?"

"I want to join the Knights, duh!" She said, bursting out in laughter.

"You really think you have what it takes to join the Knights?"

"Heck yea!" '_she acts so differently than people she doesn't know, this is so freaking funny'_ I mused to myself.

"Alright then!" I clapped my hands together" Meet me in the sparring room tomorrow"

† The next day †

I unsheathed my sword and held it reverse style and took my fighting stance, my feet a few inches away from each other. Evia's drones unfolded origami-style and floated proctectively around her. She had a determined look on her face and even her drones looked confident.

"I'm not holding back" I yelled to the other side of the field.

"Wouldn't want you to" Evia replied. She turned Chin into a blade.

"I'll let the lady take the first move"

"You're such a gentleman!" She said. She jetted forward and took a quick slash at me, which I easily dodged, I dashed behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her gliding across the field. She recovered her balance and began to hover._'Damn, she's planning to attack me from the air.'_ I began to think of how to counter her in the air when she landed a slash on me. I intantly retreated a few feet. "First rule of battle; never get distracted" She said as she pointed her blade in my direction.

"You shouldn't say something like that to the person who taught you that" I said with a smirk. Energy began to flow through my blade and I widened my fighting stance. "Summon Blade; William!" I yelled. My blade began to transform into a larger,wider blade (William Phoru's sword) '_this should _provide_ better defense'_ I thought to myself. I rushed Evia and instantly sidestepped a counterattack. I slashed at her back and she rebounded with Chan in blaster mode. She pulled the trigger and sent a energy blast out of the barrel, it sent my flying into a wall,_'Crap! I Can't move!'_ I struggled to move but the bullet had stunned me. I saw Evia fly high into the air and hold her palm to the sky, she then brought her hand down and pointed to me.

"Spear rain!" she yelled. The ceiling of the room became covered with Nasod spears and they all rocketed to the ground. I got stabbed by a few, but managed to block the more dangerous ones with my sword. I had a cut on one that barely managed to hit me but bounced off of my sword. I was relieved I survived that and that I regained my mobility.

"Nice trick! Now it's my turn; Summon blade: Berthe!" I yelled, my blade then transformed into something more demonic and wolfish, glyphs were engraved on the blade and Berthe's eye was on the hilt."Summon Blast!" I yelled as I threw my blade into the air, it glowed and summoned Berthe, who shot out a Ice breath attack and then reverted back into my blade. I went searching through the sea of spears to see if it hit Evia, when I saw an electron beam surge across the sea of spears, demolishing them like they were nothing. It hit me in the gut and I crashed into the wall.

"Dimension Link: Knight!" Evia said as she summoned a Nasod Knight( Think ofa robotic Elsword in blue/white Lord Knight clothes). I got up and my blade reverted to normal. I saw the Knight zoom towards me and tried to run me through, I blocked his blade with mine and I retreated into the air.

"Clone strike!" I said as I focused my mana into producing clones of myself, who rushed the Knight and began attacking him. I dashed over to Evia and tried to knock Chin out of her hand when I saw Chin and Chan revert back to their Drone forms and I saw her smirk." What is it?"

"Dimension Link: KING!" She said as she pointed to me. A giant Nasod King ripped up the ceiling and shot an energy volley out of its chest. The volley pinned me down and Evia put a foot on my chest and smiled sweetly with Chin in its blade form pointed at my face. "Looks like that's check mate" she said as she took her foot off of me. I sat up and she grabbed my hand and helped me up. She slung my arm over her shoulder and helped me walk to the infirmary."So, how'd I do?"

"You're the only one who's managed to beat me" I said defeatedly.

"Just barely" She said modestly.

"Well either way, you did very well, you pass."

"YES!" She said, momentarily letting me go, I nearly fell down but she quickly caught me" Sorry ^^;"

"You're fine" I said as we entered the infirmary. Eve was typing some codes on her monitor when she saw us walk in. Her eyes widened as she saw the state the both of us were in.

" Lady El! Are you two ok?" She said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yea, I'm fine, just some audition wounds" I said.

"So that means…" Eve said, looking over to her daughter. Evia helped me sit down on the edge of the bed and pulled up a chair by my bed and sat down.

"Yep, I'm an official Knight" Evia said with a smile.

"By the way, since you're new I want to see you in the barracks tomorrow at noon to get you situated with the other Knights, it's your joining party." I said.

"THAAAAAAANK YOUUUUU!" Evia said as she pounced on me comically and glomped me. Blood comically spurted out of my wounds and she quickly backed off. Eve and King Pikachung(Lol, Pikachung) rushed over to my bed. Eve hooked me up to an IV and Chung held my hand in his shouting 'DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT'.

…..And that's how Evia joined the Hamel Knights -3-


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the fox,pervert,crow!

**Solomon and Evia: Yay! Chapter 2!  
Chung: -opens a sake bottle and it fizzes out- Yay!  
Solomon: Um, sire, are you sure you should be drinking?  
Chung: Shaddap! I'm the King, I do whatever I want to! –collapses-  
Eve: This, is why you don't allow pika-chungs to drink  
Chung: why do people keep calling me that ("ears" fold down to side of head in annoyance)  
Solomon: O.O  
Eve: O.O  
Evia: o3o  
Solomon and Eve: .;  
Evia: Oh, I mean O.O ;  
Chung: Quit calling me a freaking Pika-Chung, I hate that yellow, mouse,ferret, what the heck-kinda animal is a Pikachu anyways?  
Evia: Mouse….  
Solomon: (claps) Okay! On with the story!  
**  
I woke up to find Evia hovering over me. I brushed it off and closed my eyes and they immediately shot open._ 'Wait…why is she hovering?' _I thought in my head. I freaked out and fell out of the bed and opened my back wound.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Evia said, hovering over to me.

"I'm fine….tis' nothing but a scratch…. That's very deep…. And making me lose a lot of blood…"I said, slowly losing consciousness. When I woke up Evia was sitting down by my bed with a worried look on her face, I sat up and looked at her."What?" I looked at her like she was crazy. She pulled out a mirror and held it in front of me. I looked like Raven! I nearly fell out of my bed and almost had a heart attack when I woke up, breathing heavily. Evia had re-entered the room with a tray in her hands.

"When do you think you'll be good to go?" she asked.

"I dunno, depends on just how long you plan on bugging me about this" I said, looking out towards the window.

"Sorry, it's just I'm excited I'm a knight now"

"You do know they are throwing a party in your honor right now right?" I said, looking her way.

"Yea but…I was hoping we could have went to it together"

"Oh…..well like I said, I'll be here for a while, not sure of how long I'll be like this but you don't have to worry about me"

"But it's my fault you're so messed up! Just let me help you" Evia said, setting down the tray.

"I'm fine, you just go and enjoy the party, and you don't have to stick around" I said, reaching for the tray and Evia set it on my lap. I began eating while she sat by me with a worried face.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" She asked.

"I'm fine! Just leave, I don't need anything!" I said, annoyed. Evia wore a hurt expression on her face which soon turned into anger.

" Fine! I don't need to check up on you obviously because you are _sooo_ taking care of yourself! I think I will go to that party and leave you here!" She said, slamming the door behind her. I sighed in relief and continued eating in silence.

…..

**Evia's POV**

I went storming down the hall to the banquet hall where the party was being held. When I walked into the room, I saw everyone having a good time. I took a look around and saw a silver haired woman talking to a black haired man with red highlights in his hair. She had wrapped her arms around his left arm, whereas his pitch-black mechanical arm was dimly glowing. I walked over to the woman and pulled her off of the man, who seemed very surprised.

"Mom! What are you doing?" I said, surprising the woman, who pushed me off of her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She said, with a confused look on her face.

"That's…..not your mom" the black haired man said.

"But, she looks just like…oops, sorry" I quickly apologized.

" It's fine, I'm usually mistaken for being Eve, that's my little sister" the woman said, giggling a bit.

" Eh? My mom has a sister?"

"Yes, my name is Eimin, pleasure to meet you" Eimin said, holding out her hand. I shook her hand and she walked over to the black haired man and wrapped her arms around his left arm again."And this is Raven, say hi Raven"

"Not doing it….." he said. I thought I saw something interesting at the h'oderves stand but I apparently missed it.

_WHAM! _Was all I heard before I looked at the two. Raven had a bump on his head and Eimin's hand was cooling off, steam coming from it. My eyes widened and I became a bit mildly worried about Raven.

"Hello I'm Raven, Leader of The Crow Mercenary Knights" he said, offering his Nasod Arm.

"Raven don't! you know that you could burn her arm off with that arm" Eimin said worriedly. I shook his claw-like hand and let go, no burn marks apparent."What? how did you-"

"I'm part Nasod, just like you and Raven, something like the heat from his arm is like putting someones hand in hot bathtub water, it doesn't really hurt." I explained.

"So you're Evia huh? I always thought you'd look a little… I don't know more like your mother."

"And I don't look like my mother?"

"You do but, you kind of look a bit like your father."

"Anyways, it's good to finally meet you Evia, so you're the new Knight of Hamel huh? You'll give Solomon a run for his money." Raven said jokingly.

"You bet I will! That jerk is going to be outshined by yours truly." I said.

"Well, it's always good to have a friendly rivalry within a group, it keeps things interesting. I'll see you around, I have to go to a meeting" Raven said. Him and Eimin then left the room and headed to the right corridor. I walked around and accidentally bumped into a black haired woman with a fox hairpin, accidentally making her spill her tray of food.

"Oops! Sorry, here let me get that for you" I said, bending down and picking up the mess.

"No, it's alright I'll take care of it." The woman said, helping me pick up the mess.

"Hey wait a second, you look familiar…" I said, trying to remember.

"You're Evia right?" The woman asked.

"Yea that's me why?"

"I'm Ara, I used to babysit you when you were little" Ara introduced herself.

"I knew you looked familiar"

"Hey Ara, you gonna come back or what?" I heard a man ask.

"Yes dear! Just a minute" Ara said, quickly getting up and filling a new tray with appetizers. She fast-walked across the room to a red haired man who was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, he had kind red eyes and she tripped and he managed to catch her and the tray, which he held in one hand.

"Ara, be careful, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would I?" The man said worriedly. He sat the tray down on the table and wrapped his arm around Ara after she regained her balance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"Ara began

"It's ok Ara, we all lose our balance from time to time, just be careful 'kay?" The man said.

"Okay" Ara said, blushing mildly.

"Oh hello there, and who might you be?" he asked, looking in my direction.

"I'm Evia" I introduced myself.

"Oh, so you're the new Knight huh? I've never seen a female Knight in Hamel's force before"

"Well, now you've seen one"

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Elsword" The fiery eyed man said.

" So wait, you're the Lord Knight of Velder?" I asked.

"Yep, we have a daughter around your age actually, I wonder where she went." He said, scanning the room.

**?'s POV**

I fiddled with my hairpin as I walked down the corridor. 'This place is huge' I thought to myself. I opened a door that was left partially open and walked into the room. I saw a man with Black and white splash hair(I'll post a pic of Solomon, can't really describe his hair that well XD oops o .o) and purple eyes. He was wearing a white tunic with a red cross on the left side and he was struggling to get a tray.

"You need some help?" I asked. Apparently he hadn't noticed my presence until I spoke, because he fell out of the bed and onto the floor with a _THUD!_ I rushed over and helped him up." You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, Just surprised me that's all" He said, getting up and sitting down.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself" I said with a quiet voice. '_he does look a little handsome…wait what am I saying!?'_ I thought to myself, blushing a bit.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Kyta Hokoma" I introduced myself.

"Well, I'm Solomon" He said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"So…. How did you get so banged up?" I asked.

"Oh, that" Solomon said, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing a bit."Yea, kinda let someone audition to be a Knight and got a little banged up in the process, no worries"

" Oh, I see" I said, twiddling my fingers." So who is the new Knight?"

" Evia" he said calmly.

"WHAT!?" I said, surprised. I didn't think the princess of Hamel would ever think of becoming a defender of the city. I heard an explosion near the window and looked down out of it. There were some people in black cloaks using a battering ram trying to get in.

"Well, looks like we have some trouble" Solomon said, getting out of his bed.

"You're still hurt you shouldn't…"

"I'm fine, a fight like one I had with Evia won't keep me down." He said, spawning his sword out of nowhere and jumping out the window. I face palmed a bit and jumped out the window. When I landed, I grabbed a nearby Knight's halberd.

"Hey!" The Knight complained

"Shut up bitch I need this" I said, clenching my teeth and charging. I began zipping around the cloaked figures and slicing through them with ease. I swung the halberd over my head and did a wide arc slice.

"You're not that half bad at fighting" Solomon said, casually slicing through some enemies. We saw some of the invaders slam a battering ram into a wall and invaded the castle.

**Evia's POV**

I was sitting at a table, pushing the plate away and putting a fork on it to signify that I was finished when I saw a man with a camera. He had one hand in his pocket and had the camera covering his left eye. He wore a black suit with a bright crimson tie . It seemed that all of his subjects were women. I sighed and closed my eyes and heard a camera shutter sound. I opened one eye to see that he was bent down in front of the table taking pictures of me.

"I'm sorry but I don't do pictures" I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"Who would've thought the princess of Hamel would be so beautiful!" He said, flicking the shutter button on his camera. I got up and walked away but he kept following me

"You need something? I'm kinda busy." I said, pushing him away from me. He simply brushed it off and kept following me. I heard something slam into a wall and bust the wall down. A large gust swept through the room and the man standing next to me started taking pictures like crazy until he had several stacks of pictures in his hands.

"Score" he muttered to himself. I took a quick look and saw that his pictures were of women's….underwear? I kicked him in between the legs and sent him flying into a wall.

"PERVERT!"

"Gah! What the heck was that for? And who the hell are you calling a pervert? I'm a artist" He said, getting up and casually dusting his suit. Several cloaked figures spilled into the room and madness soon took the room. I heard people screaming as they were cut down by the cloaked figures. I looked around for my parents but they were nowhere to be found. I felt something stab me and quickly rebounded back. All I could see was a cloaked figure with a dagger and red eyes. I summoned chin and he immediately turned into a blade and me and my enemy clashed blades. I saw a wave of flame spill through the room and incinerate a large number of the cloaked figures. I saw a boy with neat black hair with red highlights and a black suit run through the crowd. He shot another flame burst through the crowd of invaders and his arm turned into a metallic red. '_Hey, he has a nasod arm like Raven….. Maybe he's his son?"_ I thought to myself. The boy then grabbed a sword and began to release a barrage of simultaneous flame bursts and quick slashes at the tendon. I saw the man with the camera put away his camera and put it in his pocket.

"So beautiful, should I fight too?" He said, neatening his bangs with his hand.

"No, just let these people die" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Fine then, I'll get to work…" He said. He reached into his pockets with opposite hands and pulled something out. Whatever he was holding was enveloped in light and he spun them around his index fingers and they soon turned into revolvers. He ran into a crowd of cloaked figures and jumped then shot a few bullets from his gun, which decimated much of the figures in an instant. The fight went on for hours and when it was done, I was sitting on the ground, tired and with my head on someone's shoulder along with the pervert dusting off his suit. I looked up and I saw that my head was on the shoulder of the boy with the nasod arm.

"Sorry" I said, readjusting myself to sit up properly.

"You're fine" He said, his eyes not even looking at me.

"So…I'm Evia and you are?" I said, holding out my hand.

"Krow…" He said, about to shake my hand with his nasod hand but then switched to his human hand.

" My name is Kyros by the way" the pervert said.

"You guys aren't that half bad as fighters"

"Thanks you're not that bad yourself." Krow said, standing up and offering his hand." Let's go inspect the external damage shall we?" I took his hand and he helped me up.

"I'd like to see how well this castle handled a surprise attack like that so I'll go too." Kyros put a gun away but kept one out, twirling it around his index finger as he walked.

**Solomon's POV**

"Summon Blast!" I yelled as I threw my blade and summoned Cutty Sark, who shot a flame wave and decimated the remaining forces of the invaders. My blade landed back in my hand and I put it in its sheath. I saw Kyta slash the very few that escaped my attack into a pile.

"That the last of em'?" She asked, holding the weapon casually over her shoulder.

" Yep "

"Soo… what now?"

"I guess I'll just head back to my room" I walked back into the castle and took a shortcut to the barracks and took a shower and got changed into my usual attire. I fixed my hair so it was more neat and retied my ponytail and set my sword on a table. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. In front of me was an elf woman a little taller than me and wore a white jacket with blue accents, a light grey shirt, white shorts and light blue sneakers. She had a sword sheathe attached to the left side of her shorts while her blonde hair cascaded freely. She hugged me with tear-filled eyes and I fell on the floor.

"Oh Solomon I'm so glad you're ok!" The woman bawled.

"I'm fine Rena but I'm still kind of recovering, can you get off of me now?" I said, trying to push her off of me. Rena got off of me and I sat back down at my table, inspecting the status of my sword. Rena closed the door and sat beside me." Why are you here anyways?"

"Well I saw an explosion at the castle so I decided to check to see if you were okay… I guess I have nothing to worry about."

" Yea, but I'm kind of worried about Evia, I'm afraid that they might have caught her off guard."

" Oh don't worry about her, I'm sure that she's fine" Rena said assuringly. She got up and headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Anything you want?"

"Just some coffee, thanks"

" So, have you thought it over yet? About my offer…" Rena said, coming in with two cups of coffee and setting them down at the table. I took a quick sip and thought over what she was asking. '_That's right, she asked me to go live with her in the elven world. I'm not sure if I really am ready to leave just yet, how should I tell her this…'_ I thought, tapping the table with my finger as I thought.

"I'm not trying to rush you it's just… I get kinda lonely ever since….." Rena trailed off. I looked up and saw deep sadness in her eyes.

"I get it, your sister Chloe was corrupted by a demon and she was the only family you had left. I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave just yet."

**Evia's POV**

We reached the exterior of the castle and I took a quick look at it. All in all, the castle didn't take much damage, there were a few holes on the outside where a battering ram was smashed into the side, a few holes higher that I guess came from giant boulders being launched from catapults. Krow silently looked around and began to cement the broken castle pieces together with the heat from his claw. Kyros walked into the castle to get some guards to help reconstruct the castle. I had tried to talk to Solomon in the Infirmary but he was nowhere to be found.'_I hope he's okay…'_I thought to myself '_Boy, this construction will take a while, but 5 days at most….'_

**Gladryll: Finally done! :D**

**Kyros: Wow, introduced in the second chapter**

**Rena: So wait, I'm a pedophile in this fanfic? ._.**

**Solomon: I thought that it would just be me and Evia?**

**Kyta: I'm still surprised that I was introduced so quickly :P**

**Krow:…**

**Kyta: -looks at Krow and blushes-**

**Evia: -looks at Kyta- do you like Krow?**

**Kyta: no - .-**

**Gladryll: ok so for the most part Solomon will be paired with Rena since they're so cute together**

**Solomon: YAY!**

**Rena: ^.^**

**Gladryll: but vote on le poll for the pairings :P I want to know what you guys think, also I'll try to update this more often -.-; this story was made at school so that's why it hasn't really updated, I'm actually typing at school during my freetime right now. Dream Drop Academy is on my home computer and is still accepting OCs :D send meh a PM or post ur char entry on one of the chapters by pressing the so pro lvl 100 pikachu review button.**

**Rena: seriously? I'm a pedophile?**

**Solomon: I'm 21 ._.**

**Rena: I'm ak;fhadahgja;dlfhajkljkljkljkljklfhal years old**

**Everyone but Rena: o .o**

**Rena: ._.**

**Gladryll: also, in case you haven't noticed Rena's a Night Watcher (power to sexiness and traps ^w^)**

**Eimin: D I just got here!**

**Gladryll: btw, Gladryll and Eimin are actually two of my Elsword online chars, send me a PM if u see meh, Eimin is a CN lvl 48 and Gladryll is a lvl 44 TR**

**Sapphyra: Hi :P**

**Gladryll: HOW YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Sapphyra: . the front door was unlocked you moron**

**Gladryll: uh, whoops ^^; anyways tune in next chapter to meet Sapphyra!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphyra: *w* -lurks in shadows-  
Everyone but Sapphyra: o .o;  
Gladryll: Ik that WT is just gonna turn 90% of the Raven population into arsonists  
KronosCross: orlly?  
Gladryll: YES RLLY!  
Sapphyra: -troll face-  
Gladryll: are you going to introduce yourself or not? D  
Sapphyra: no o3o  
?: hi '.'  
Gladryll: ok I know I locked the door this time  
?: I broke the door with my cannon '.'  
Sapphyra: -pets ?- good IP  
?: 8D  
Gladryll: Ok…. On with the story**

**Evia's POV**

It had been a few months since the attack on the castle and things had been going smoothly. I had been training with the Knights and I'm now second in command. Solomon had been rather distant when I tried to speak to him. It seems that he hadn't got much sleep lately considering he had been dozing off during meetings. I have no idea of what was on his mind, but I hope whatever has him so preoccupied is worth the effort. I was in the bath with my hair soaking in the water

**Solomon's POV **

I walked down the corridor with my blade held leisurely over my shoulder. The offer Rena made me really made me feel conflicted. On one hand, I wish to spend time with a beautiful woman. But on the other hand, I have duties to do as the Captain of the Knights. On top of that there had been demon sightings on the countryside; I felt that I had a lot of stuff on my plate that I had to do. I decided to take care of the demon sightings. But before doing so I had to research. I had been reading books on demon hunting from the royal library but the entire demon species I found that lurk on the countryside are extinct. I had thought that it may be a survivor or a new species, but I'm still not sure. I walked into my room and jumped slightly when I saw Rena waiting for me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I got a report from Matsu village about a demon sighting; I'm going to go investigate"

" Do you think you'll need some backup?"

" No I'll be fine, it's just _one_ demon" I said. I got my knapsack and prepared for the trip to Matsu village.

**Krow's POV**

I woke up in my bed and looked out the window. It was a bright and sunny morning, I saw some birds land on a nearby tree branch.

" Krow, time for breakfast" I heard a woman call. I threw on my usual clothes. A red long t-shirt with long sleeves that almost covered all of my Nasod Claw, dark blue jeans and dark grey sneakers with red laces. I headed down the stairs to see a silver haired woman and a black and red haired man.

"Morning Krow" The man said, not looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"Morning Raven" I replied, nodding in his direction.

" I swear I had to call your name like a thousand times, you sleep like a log!" the silver haired woman said.

" Eimin don't tease my brother like that, He sleeps like a bear in hibernation" Raven joked. I punched him in his Nasod Arm and he just laughed. Eimin simply sighed and sat the food down on the table and took her seat by Raven. Time passed by quickly and it was about time for me to head by the castle.

O3o

I had arrived by the castle at around 2:30 p.m. I saw Evia beating the living daylights out of Kyros with one of her drones. When Kyros finally had passed out, she muttered something about 'pervy little psycho…. Sneaking up on my mom when she was bathing… the little perv.' I chuckled a bit at her statement and walked over to her. She looked at me and smiled. I had asked where Solomon went, since they seemed to hang out a lot.

"He's been acting very strange, I had asked Rena where he went but she said she didn't know. Of course I know she knew where he went and just isn't telling me but I decided to not press her for information."

"Well that's real mature of you, I guess I have to find someone else to spar with." I said, thinking of who to fight. I took a glance at Evia and noticed that she had changed majorly. She was wearing a different type of freiturner that I haven't seen, decorated with a medal or two, a blue belt with a yellow pouch(It's a recolored Iron Paladin costume for god's sake, this would take too much description, she also uses IPs Destroyer). Her armor was black and a deep blue, she carried a cannon in her left hand, her drones had turned into ammo clips for her weapon,the clips were worn around her wiast, creating an X. Her hair had grown to her back. It had been shoulder length a few weeks ago. The tips of the strands of hair that seemed to hug the sides of her face had been dyed black. You could hardly see the nasod "eye" under her bangs. She sat on her cannon and sighed.

" Why is it that you don't think of sparring with _me_?" She asked

"I didn't think you would think of sparring with me, plus I thought you'd be busy."

"Well I'm not, so how about it?"

"Alright, meet me in the sparring room in 10 minutes"

O3o

"You ready?" I said, unsheathing my blade and spinning it once, without lifting it in the air. Evia landed down and smashed her cannon into the ground.

"You know it!" She said. We both rushed at each other and our weapons clashed.

**Solomon's POV**

It took me a few days but I finally had arrived at Matsu village. In case you didn't know, Matsu village is located on the western outskirts of the Hamel kingdom. I was greeted by an old man wearing a grey tunic and had a beard as white as snow.

" Are you the ones who sent for help?" I asked.

"yes, please follow me" The man said, he lead me to a shack in the middle of the village and we went into a room where there was a table and decorative rugs surrounding it. I sat down on one end while the man sat on the opposite end.

"My name is Solomon, the captain of the Knights of Hamel, I want to know why you've called for help, something about a demon?"

" Yes, this demon has been terrorizing our village for months now, everything it touches becomes poisoned and we have no way to combat it. Our local militia has challenged this demon, but it tore each of them to shreds with its claws, we're not even able to lay a scratch on it." The man said. "What's worse is that we are not able to track it, since it travels by treetops and tree branches, otherwise we could have tracked it. I'm afraid our crops won't survive long enough for the festival of water this year. We have been suffering from a drought recently so our crops have been dying."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this demon for you, any idea of where I can find it?"

"There's a lake in the middle of the forest, you can try there, most of the sightings have been there."

"Alright thank you, I'll be on my way." I proceeded out to the forest and to the lake, keeping my guard up in case I would be ambushed. It took me about an hour to navigate the forest and reach the center, though I had spotted some footprint imprints in the ground '_I thought they said this demon travels by treetops'_ I thought to myself . I had been traveling by treetops until I caught sight of the lake. I landed on the ground and my feet sunk into something. I took a look and it was…mud. '_That's weird'_ I thought. '_They said they were suffering from a drought, but….. it looks like it rained here several days ago, judging by the mud._' I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone humming. I took a look and saw a woman with long dark purple hair and fox ears. She had nine fox tails but this was all I could see because her back was facing me. From the fact there were clothes on the shore I guessed she was bathing. I turned around and began to walk away when I tripped and fell with a _Thud!_ I heard someone run over to me. I looked around and was greeted with the spike of a halberd aimed at my face.

"What are you doing here!? So they hired someone to try and kill me huh?" The girl said. She looked vaguely familiar, she had purple piercing eyes and purple fox like marks (like Ara's in awakening) on her face. "Wait a minute… I know you"

"Really?" I said, getting up and back flipped to increase the distance between us.

"There she is! Kill her already!?" I heard the old man say. I looked back and I saw the eagerness of this girls death in his eyes.

"Look, something is off here I'm not sure if…"

"If you won't do it then we'll take care of it ourselves!" Right after the old man said this, angry villagers dispersed out of the trees and attacked the fox girl. She tried to guard with her weapon but it was knocked away by a farmers pitchfork. She unsheathed some type of energy claws and started swatting them away. "You idiots, you'll be poisoned by her strikes" I ran to her and tried to block some blows but she slashed me in the back and I fell down. The yells of anger and insults from the villagers were being drowned out by clanging of metal and of claw strikes.

"Chief! The Knight is down!" I heard a villager say. I got up and I felt fine, aside from the fact that I had a freshly opened wound on my back.

"You guys….I think I have this figured out now"

"Oh really? It must be the demon's poison affecting you"

"There is no poison, there never was"

"What are you saying?"

"You guys are lying, you just wanted me to kill this demon for no apparent reason."

"Well, looks like you have us all figured out then" The old man said with a grin. Smoke started to surround the old man and when it cleared he was taller, younger looking with dark grey skin, white hair with black horns, and a dark purple and red suit of armor.

"Ran….." I said.

"Yes, I tried to obey the king's laws for my sisters sake but this girl started stealing food from us, she tried asking us for food but when we declined she began stealing. Just hand her over and we will take care of her _permanently_" Ran said, messing with some of his hair.

"Not doing that, I get why you're doing this, but there's no way in hell I am going to hand over her so you can kill her"

"Would you fight for her life then?" Ran said, spawning his blade.

"Bring it" I said, unsheathing my blade. I dashed towards Ran and we struck blades. I back dashed and tried to do a piercing slash but he outmaneuvered me and slashed me in the back. I nearly fell over but I stuck my hand into the ground and propelled myself into the air using an Air Rune technique. I righted myself in the air and landed on my feet. Ran produced a shadow clone and it slashed me in the arm. Fresh blood spurted from my right unprotected arm and Ran rushed me and began slashing at me mercilessly. He slammed the pommel of his blade into my stomach and I coughed out blood. He slammed it on my head one last time and I lost consciousness.

**?'s POV**

I watched in horror as my would-be rescuer fell to the ground, unconscious. I had remembered meeting him a few months back but I never thought he would be beaten so easily by Ran.

"Ok, now that he's done with, let's teach this girl a lesson" Ran said, directing his attention towards me. I froze in fear as Ran walked towards me. I closed my eyes in fear and ran towards my rescuers body and ran off with his body in my arms.

**Krow's POV**

I was on the floor with Evia, both of us beaten pretty badly from sparring with each other. Evia was leaning on her cannon from support,glaring at me. I glared back at her too, the atmosphere became tense and serious. Then the both of us burst out laughing.

"Oh my god you look terrible!" Evia said, holding her sides.

"So do you" I said, chuckling. I sat up and looked at the bandages Evia had on her. She had one wrapped around her left arm, about two or three on her face, thenb one wrapped around her midsection. Her armor had taken most of the damage so she took it off and gave it to our Ponggogo resident Blacksmith, Raphael to repair. She was wearing a dark grey bodysuit and some white thigh-high boots.

"Man how long were we sparring?"

"About ten hours" I heard the King say. We both looked over in his direction and he was just simply enjoying a cup of coffee. "That was one heck of a match."

"How long were you watching?" Evia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well from the beginning really, I was getting ready to organize a training session for the Knights but got distracted by you and Krow's sparring match." The King said, sipping on his coffee some more.

"I guess I should go and get some rest, see ya' later Krow" Evia said, getting up and walking into the hall. I smiled faintly _'That's one heck of a girl, she can take a hit and dish out one just as powerful.' _The King noticed my smile and he walked over to me.

"You sure do have your sights on my daughter, just know that I won't let a half nasod scumbag like you get any closer to her" The King said, his innocent blue eyes becoming violent. I actually became scared of him, he was usually so calm and collected." Hurt her and I swear to god you won't live to see another day…HAHAHAHA!" The King fell down laughing and I was confused.

"W-what's so funny?" I said, trying to regain my usual passive attitude.

"You should have seen your face! You were all like 'oh please don't kill meheee! PRICELESS!" The King said, gripping his sides and was abruptly hit with a random frying pan.

"Don't scare the boy Prince, it's not that funny" The Queen said, sweatdropping a bit.

"Hey! My name is Chung!"

"Seriously? You use your fake name so much you forgot about your real one?" The Queen said, polishing the frying pan.

"…I always assumed it was a title"

"Well it is but it's also your first name"

"Whatever….. anyways Krow wanna spar?" I heard the King say but I had already disappeared to head home.

**?'s POV**

It had been a few days since my rescuer was defeated by Ran and I had carried him all the way to my secret home hidden in a glade. I set his body down on a cot and took his jacket off and left him in his shirt and pants. I threw the extra clothes aside to wash later. I took a look at my nightstand which had my obsidian hairpin on it and I retied m hair and put it in. My purple hair darkened to black and my fox marks disappeared. My tails dissolved and my eyes turned back to their regular black color. I set my halberd on a rack and took a bath.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Because of me he might be…."

**Gladryll: you freaking troll .  
Sapphyra: o3o I didn't want to show up this chapter  
?: Me neither o3o  
Gladryll: Screw it, both of you are fired  
Sapphyra & ?: NUUUUUUU –Disappears in random inferno-  
KronosCross: what about me?  
Gladryll: Oh yea, you too :D we already have a raven like character so we don't need you  
Kronos: :x –turns into a nyan bat-  
Gladryll: aww no explosion Q~Q  
Solomon: WHY WAS I BEATEN SO EASILY BY RAN!?  
Gladryll: Shut up, its all part of a bigger plan, meaning Evia, Solomon and some of the other chars will have events that change their classes, currently Evia went from Tactical Seraph to Armor Goddess. Solomon's current class is Field Commander, what will he turn into next ?o3o  
Solomon: damn I look sexy :D –is wearing new clothes-  
Evia: NUUUUU! THEY CAN'T SEE YOU YET ~ -Tackles Solomon off screen-  
Gladryll: . anyways see you next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gladryll: w00t two chapters in a row pplz! I have no idea if I posted this in one day or not so I don't really care if I did or not!  
Evia: Oh god, Gladryll is posting two chapters in one day, this isn't possible  
Solomon: meh, I'm sure its fine  
-Future Solomon pops up-  
: Sup, I'm future  
Solomon: Uh…..Hi?  
Evia: who are you?  
: I'm Solomon, from the future duh, oh by the way you end up falling in love with Evia  
Solomon: WAIT WHA- -PARADOX! XD-  
-is trapped in subspace-  
Solomon: well this is fan tucking fastic, now we're trapped in subspace  
: everything is going according to plan :D  
Solomon: -awakens- I'MA FKING KILL YOU!  
: COME AT ME BRO!  
Gladryll: ._. –is in kitchen and sees destroyed part of universe- wow my kitchen is still here XD  
Evia: -is sitting on cannon talking on Elbook-  
Evia's wall**

Evia: so apparently all of the universe is destroyed except Elbook and Gladryll's kitchen, how does this make sense?  
Elsword: It really doesn't  
Seto Kaiba: Screw the rules and logic I have money :'D –Seto Kaiba likes this comment-  
Yugi: Kaiba is a derp :D –J4D3N YUKL1, Yusei Fudo, YUM4 TSUKUM0, and pretty much every protragonist and Mokuba likes this comment-  
Gladryll: ._. –Joey Wheeler and 4SH KETCHUP likes this comment-  
Solomon: DIE YOU TIME DESTROYER!  
:NNNNNNEVA!  
Gladryll: ON WITH THE DAMN STORY ALREADY T-T

Solomon's POV  
  
I had woken up a few hours ago in a place I hadn't recognized. I tried to get up but I cringed in pain each time I tried to. I heard footsteps and saw Kyta walk into the room.

"How'd I get here?" I asked.

"I carried you here, you actually are kinda heavy, lose some weight" As I looked around, I saw two other people in the room, one was a silver haired girl with red eyes wearing a black gothic dress, the other being a taller boy with icy blue eyes and long blue hair tied into a braid, the boy was wearing a white jacket with fur accents with a blue shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

"Who are they?"

"Them?" Kyta looked in the boy and girls direction. The girl was poking a puppet she was holding in her arms while the boy was busy making some coffee."They're just some roomates of mine, the boy is Nyte Obsidia and the girl is Mari Onette"

" Well, I'm Solomon nice to meet you two" I said, waving at them. Mari looked up and waved and Nyte looked at me and nodded. I sweatdropped a bit. "Um, not very friendly are they?"

"It's been kind of tense here for the past few days, sorry if we seem a bit cold to you" Nyte said, handing me a cup of coffee. "Ran has been tracking Kyta down, we're still unsure of what he wants."

"Mari thinks it may have something to do with the food that Kyta stole" Mari said, putting her puppet in a chair and rummaging through a random box.

"That's not it, it might have something to do with this" Kyta pulled out an orb from a cabinet that faintly glowed blue.

"Well, that looks important…" I said. Nyte looked out the window and his eyes narrowed.

"We got company…."

"How many?"

"Looks like about five or six" He said. I got up, cringing a bit and put on my jacket and got my sword. "Don't push yourself, me and Mari will take care of this"

"Sorry, but I always fight no matter what condition I'm in, it's the way I am"

"At least let us back you up"

"Alright" We headed out the back door and came to the front, not wanting to reveal Kyta's home entrance. I unsheathed my sword and channeled energy through it and it transformed into a demonic blade. It had bright blue glyphs on it with the blade itself turning silver. On the hilt it became an indigo blue and the glyph turned into savage looking eyes.

"Kytaaaa, come out, come out wherever you are" Ran called.

"I got Ran" I said, pressing my back up against a wall, hiding myself from the enemies view.

"Mari doesn't think that's such a good idea" Mari said worriedly.

"I agree with Mari, someone like Ran will kill you without even trying in your current state." Nyte agreed. I gritted my teeth and climbed up the tree until I was hidden in its foliage. "Looks like there's no arguing with him, Mari get ready"

"Ok Nyte"

"On my signal, we attack alright?" I said. I wore my jacket like a cape, so I could throw it off to confuse the enemy when I needed to.

"We're ready Solomon, just give us the word." It seemed as if we were waiting for hours, silence had taken hold of the forest until the monotonous sound of marching rang through my ears. "Now!" I said in a hushed tone. I threw my jacket off and it flew into the air, it caught their attention like I hoped it would, they began to scatter to search for me, leaving Ran in the clearing. I jumped out of the tree and slashed at him. I had managed to cut through some of his armor and make him bleed. Ran unsheathed his sword and tried to cut me but I blocked it with my transformed blade. I low kicked Ran in the shin, causing him to lose his balance. I spun my blade around and slammed the pommel into his stomach and sent him flying. Ran got up almost immediately and spat out some blood.

"You definitely have a bit more spirit than last time, it's a shame I have to end your life." Ran said, casually spinning his blade around his finger. He abruptly grabbed the blade by the handle, stopping its spinning. I felt something stab through me and made me bleed. I looked at my stomach and saw Ran's sword cut through me. I looked around and saw another Ran smiling evilly. "You lose boy" I felt the blade leave my body and I fell down once again.

**Nyte's POV**

I heard a _THUD!_ And saw Solomon passed out on the ground. Ran's clone returned to his body and he began to walk off in the direction of Kyta's house.

"Solomon! Crap, I have to do something!" I panicked. These demon soldiers were keeping me and Mari busy and Kyta isn't strong enough to fight Ran by herself.

"Mari wants to know what Nyte wants to do about Ran" Mari said. I took a look at her and saw she was blocking a demons blade using a chain.

"I….. don't know…" I said, sounding defeated. I saw a figure run past me as if it was flying and slam into Ran.

**Evia's POV  
**

"Damn, that's got to hurt!" I said, taking a look at Ran. I turned off my beserk mode and took a look around. Nyte and Mari were fighting some demons while Solomon was passed out on the ground. I walked over to Solomon's body and lightly kicked him in the side.

"nngh! What is it" Solomon got up and I saw blood pouring out of his body. I slammed my foot into his back, causing him to fall back down.

"Geez, do I always have to bail your ass out of trouble? You stay down, if you try to move you'll die from blood loss." I said. I saw Ran get up and looked at me with an annoyed look.

"So the captain of the Knights needs his girlfriend to bail him out? Pathetic" Ran said, getting into a ready stance.

"Ok first off, I'm not his girlfriend and second off, no one is allowed to kick Solomon's ass except me!" I said. I charged at Ran and he easily sidestepped. I swung my cannon over my shoulder and began to spin like a tornado and slammed it into Ran's side.

"Evia! Mari says hi!" Mari said, waving.

"Oh, hi Mari" I waved back. I saw a demon try to sneak up on Mari. "Uh, Mari…." I saw the demon get impaled by a chain before it could touch her.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Nevermind" I dismissed it. I turned my attention towards Ran and saw him get back up and try to drag me to him using my shadow. "You don't want to do that"

"Hmm?" Ran said, wondering why I said that.

"Sonic Streeam!" I said, charging my cannon then sending a charged cannonball out of it. It hit Ran square in the stomach and sent him crashing through several trees."Now to wrap this up" I slammed my cannon into the ground. "Iron Kingdom!" I released a blue flare into the air and it exploded. A massive rain of missiles poured out of the sky and bombed Ran. When the first finished a laser barrage blasted Ran, leaving him unconscious. "Well, that's that I guess" I said, strapping my cannon to my armor. I opened a pouch on my armor and bandaged Solomon's wound and carried him over my shoulder. "I'm taking Mr. Sleepyhead back to the castle." Mari and Nyte had finished fighting off the demons and they nodded.

**Solomon's POV  
**

I felt myself drifting through the depths of some ocean. Memories of me being eaten by Ran twice flashing through my mind. I began to fear that he might've beaten Evia and went on to kill Kyta and the others. I panicked and tried to move but it seemed my body was shut down. I began to see a evil green aura glow at the depths of the ocean. I saw a woman with a Dark green cloak, elven ears and bright green hair appear in front of me.

"You wish you were stronger right?" She asked.

"Of course, I don't want anyone being hurt because of me, I wish I was stronger so I could have beaten Ran" I said, clenching my fist. _'Weird, seems as if I can move now'_ I thought to myself. The woman put her hands around mine and smiled.

"I can make a deal with you" She said.

"What is it?"

"My husband is Thaton, the god of Beasts, make a contract with him and he can give you more power"

"More power, to protect my friends?"

"Of course"

"I'll do it!" I said without hesitation. The ocean glowed and I was in a throne room with a man wearing a dark grey noble outfit and fiery red hair. His eyes were emotionless, and all he held in his hand was a piece of paper, the contract, and a quill. I looked back at the woman and she urged me ahead. I walked to the man and took the quill and signed my name.

Solomon Kenoarashi

My body began to glow and My hair began to change. My bangs became wilder, my bangs turned pure white while the rest of my hair grew longer and remained black. A long white coat with black fur accents spawned on my body. Underneath the jacket I gained a black shirt with a brown slanted belt and indigo jeans. I took a look at my blade and the hilt began to change, it surrounded the handle in a circle shape, the blade grew longer and wider.

"Congratulations Solomon." The man said. "You use your power as you see fit, know that for the next 2 years, your power will increase each day, and if there is a day where you can't handle the power, your body will burn out like a neutron star. Use your power wisely young one"

"So, I just need to train myself to be able to handle this power, no biggie" I said, wakling out of the throne room and back to the ocean.  
**Gladryll: o3o two new chars and Solomon's 2****nd**** path 2****nd**** job: Feral Knight  
Evia: wow, he looks kinda cool  
Solomon: ….. see me in action next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gladryll: Welp, it's official, it seems like I'll be updating this more than DDA  
Sapphyra: DDA?  
Gladryll: Dream Drop Academy  
Sapphyra: Oh…. Why?  
Gladryll: cuz I write this during my computer essentials class when I should be working  
Sapphyra: D pay attention in class!  
Gladryll: NU DX He reads us the Microsoft word textbook and I'm like 6 pages ahead of them D  
Sapphyra: Oh wow XD  
Gladryll: wait, didn't I fire you?  
Sapphyra: :x –poof-  
Solomon: where is that damned future me  
F. Solomon: :x  
Solomon: I saw chapter 4 and I realized derped up and left out his name XD his name is F. Solomon XD  
Evia: Um, can we get on with the story  
Kyta: Please? .  
Evia: F. Solomon you troll, you acted like you gave away a spoiler, all you did was troll some ppl,  
Gladryll: Exactly, idk if I want to pair Solomon and Evia .A.**

**Solomon's POV**

I left the Knights a few weeks ago; I was ashamed of how weak I was fighting Ran. Evia seemed hurt at my decision but she didn't stop me. I've been wandering the outskirts of Hamel for a while, helping some of the ones who can't help themselves. I haven't really thought of what I'll do to become stronger, I've been training daily and it seems that I don't have enough power. I have been hanging around a small village on the edge of the Hamel kingdom border, Hikari. I've been watching them for a while, they don't seem like much. At the beginning of each morning, the farmers get up, tend to their cattle and tend to their crops. At around midday, the kids are released from their homes to play while the parents and young adults head to work in the fields or train in the local militia. All in all, it's a pretty average village, nothing too special about it. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

I was right….

I was lying down on a tree branch when I heard the creaking of wooden wheels. I looked up and saw some people in a wagon that didn't look too friendly. I hid in the trees, simply to observe. _'I'm still unsure of how my new power works, so I don't need to get into a meaningless fight.'_ I sighed. I took a look and the people from the wagon seemed to be bandits. The majority of them looked like they weren't much of a threat, the leader however, was a different story. He had a Nasod Arm that was blue and had glowing glyphs embedded into it. On his left arm, a human arm, had a blade that had jagged edges. I saw the local militia greet them and the leader said something I couldn't hear and struck one of the guards down. The guardsmen attacked the leader and the bandits instantly responded in defending their leader. Within a matter of minutes the village was in a state of panic. '_Well, so much for not getting into pointless fights.' _I said to myself. I jumped from the tree branch and ran into the fray, easily cutting down any bandits that even dared to look me into the eye. I ran and clashed blades with the leader of the bandits. He had tan skin, cyan eyes and white hair. He wore dark blue pants, white sneakers, and a grey vest.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the one whose nap you ruined, now you and your buddies better get out of here right now!" I said, my eyes turning savage like. The leader was unfazed by my glare and raised his sword at me.

"Let's begin" he said. He dashed at me and I easily sidestepped, leaving a trail of mist behind."Where'd you go!?"

"You're too slow…" I said as I slashed him across his nasod arm with my sword. Blue liquid spurted out and he slashed at me, only to block the blade with my arm.

"What the!?" He said. The place where he cut me didn't even have a cut on it, also the strike cracked part of his blade.

"My turn" I focused energy into my blade and it burst out, forming three green energy wolves in front of me.

"You think your mutts can scare me!?"

"Oh, they will don't you worry" I sent the three wolves towards him and he tried to use his arm but it creaked as if it needed oil. I dashed to him and kicked him in the stomach, spawned a air rune on him and sent him flying into a tree. "Had enough?" he got up quickly and spat out blood and glared at me. I sighed and saw energy gather around him and he spawned two blue nasod cores beside him and ran towards him.

"Feel true power! Arctic Hell!" He yelled. The cores turned into spears and cut me, he released an icy burst from his mechanical arm and froze me solid. He rushed towards me and was about to strike me when one of my wolves slammed into his side.

"Well, guess it's time to wrap this up" I said. A green aura surrounded me and it turned into a silhouette of a six tailed fox and the ice melted. "Fear the power of your King!" I roared. UI ran towards him and began slashing him, following up with a few back flip kicks, ending with a punch in the stomach and generating an Air rune from my fist and sending him flying." I call that technique Feral Rage, now I'll finish you off! Tempest Blade!" I jumped into the air and sent a storm of blades out of a rune that looked similar to an Air rune. After the storm subsided I sent a gigantic, final blade towards him. I sheathed my blade and the aura dissipated.

"Wow! That was sooo cool!" I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw a little girl with purple eyes and white long hair. She looked like she was around 13 or 14.

"Thanks?" I said. I banished my wolves and the energy went back to my sword. I walked out of the town but I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and I saw the girl from a few minutes ago."What is it?"

"Well, I saw how you beat those bandits and I want to know how to do that, I want to be able to protect those I hold dear to my heart" She said. I felt moved by her words and I thought it over for a minute.

"Sorry, I don't take on students"

"But…."

"Besides, I'm not strong enough yet, I couldn't protect one of my friends when she needed me and she almost died, I don't want that to happen again _ever_!" I said sternly

"But….."

"Goodbye" I said dismissively. I walked into the forest and began my trek towards Sander.

**Evia's POV**

I have no idea why Solomon left the knights but I didn't stop him. Since he left I was promoted to captain and things have been running smoother. I was in my office, which was Solomon's old office sorting some papers and reading reports when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. Rena came in through the door and closed it behind her. "What is it? I'm kind of busy"

"Do you know where Solomon disappeared off to?"

"No idea, I'm not his keeper"

"Well, I wish he just told me where he went, he usually doesn't do something like this."

"I know but Solomon's kind of…..well to put it bluntly it's one of those times when his stubborn side comes out, I'm sure he'll be back within a few days or so."

"Oh, ok…"

"You didn't bug me just to know where Solomon went, spill it what do you_ really_ want?"

"I… want permission to take down Ran!"

"I thought I killed him already?"

"He's been spotted around Matsu village, he plans on hunting down whoever stole the orb from him, please he nearly killed Solomon, I want to take revenge for him"

" *sigh* I guess if I tell you no you'll still go off and do it. Fine go" I waved my hand dismissively and Rena bowed and rushed out the door. I saw Krow stop the door from closing with his foot and walk in.

"What's her problem?"

"She's just anxious, what do you need?"

" The barracks are getting a bit crowded, I think you might have to schedule construction for a extension"

"My god, I had no idea Solomon had so much work"

**Kyros' POV**

"Gaaaaah! I don't care if you're a knight or not, you're still a huge pervert you pervert!" A woman screamed as she threw a bucket at me.

"Whatever, I still got a few pictures from the bathouse so this is still a win for me" I said. I smirked and stuffed the pictures into my pocket and twirled a gun around my finger. '_Wonder who I'll target next,Evia or maybe Eve herself or'_ I saw someone in a cloak walk past me, followed by someone in a bigger cloak. '_Weird, I'm getting some type of weird vibe off of those two'_ I combined my guns and turned them into a grappling hook and shot at a roof and began to tail them.

"Hamel certainly has changed hasn't it?" said one of the cloaked figures. I was guessing it was the bigger one, since the arms moved as it spoke. Guessing from the voice, the big one was a male.

"Whatever, let's just do what we need to and get it over with, this place brings back bad memories" said the other, who I guessed was a female. They disappeared when they approached a corner.

"Weird, where did they go?" I said. I put the grappling hook into my pocket and I felt something slam into my back, sending me flying.

"We got tired of being followed, didn't your mom ever tell you that it's impolite to spy on people?" said the man. He took off his cloak and he had piercing purple eyes, dark skin and a dark grey coat. He wore a black shirt underneath and wore black combat boots. His weapon, which was a blade, was blood red and had various runes generating and disappearing around it.

"S-solomon!" I gasped.

"I'm not Solomon" He said. He raised his sword and slashed me once. I pulled out my gun and tried to aim but he bashed my hand in with the pommel of the blade. "You're pathetic, let's hope the Knights put up more of a fight"

"Genesis, quit fooling around, we have an agenda you know" the woman said.

"Alright, alright, man you never let me have any fun" Genesis said. He opened a dark portal and they walked into it and disappeared.

"Who were those two?" I wondered, I took a look at my wounds, I had a large cut on my back._'If I lie here a bit, I should get enough of my strength back to warn the others, I can't run around with the possibility of my guts falling out of my body.'_I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

**Solomon's POV**

I trekked through various conditions, I swam through treacherous waters, walked through the blazing heat of deserts and trekked across an active volcano. I looked up and took a look at the gates of my destination; Sander. I looked behind me and I saw the girl from the village. Her clothes were charred a bit and torn up. I smiled a bit '_She followed me all this way huh? I guess I owe it to her to teach her.' _I walked over to her.

"Well, you're a stubborn one" I smirked.

"Of course I am, I won't let you get rid of me that easily" She said, gasping for air between each word.

"Alright, I guess since you followed me this far, I'll teach you"

"Aw, sweet!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly. I smiled a bit _'She reminds me of me when I learned how to use a sword'_

_*Flashback*_

I woke up in my room and took a look around. The walls were barren save for some tips on sword wielding and my own practice sword. I got up and out of my bed and changed into my uniform, a dark grey one sleeved shirt with a metal shoulder pad on my sleeved arm, dark brown pants, and white and red sneakers. I went down the staircase and headed out the door where my teachers were waiting.

"You're late" one of them said. He had groomed black hair, yellow eyes and a white coat with grey fur accents on it. He had his mechanical arm resting on his sword and he was standing patiently.

"Oh whatever, if I had to go through the hell he went through on a daily basis, I'd always be late" one of them joked. He had spiky red hair that was swept to the side, he wore a long black shirt ( Elswords base shirt recolored dark grey and without the armor piece or belt). White pants and had a weapon that looked like a blunt weapon rather than a sword.

"Sorry Raven-sensei, Elsword-sensei" I bowed.

"We'll start today with….. 1000 laps around the countryside!" Raven said.

"Nooooo!" I said. _'Why does he hate me so'_ I thought, feeling defeated. I spent most of the morning and afternoon running around the countryside and grabbing groceries. Afterwards we did some sparring and then it was time for a break.

"Wow Raven, you sure like to make him sweat don't you?" Elsword said, brushing his own bangs out of his face.

"It should teach him not to wake up late." Raven said bluntly.

"I think you do this just so you can go visit Eimin" He said.

"W-what!?" Raven said, blushing.

"Don't play dumb, I see you sneak off while Solomon is running laps and you go talk to Eimin"

"Sh-shut up!"

" Honestly, you are pathetic, abandoning your student to talk to a crush" Elsword said, crossing his arms and laughing.

"You do the same with Ara"

"That's a different story though, you are the one primarily in charge of his training, not me I'm more of an assistant."

"I'm done" I said as I got up and put my dishes away.

"Alright, now we need you to take care of a glitter problem in velder" Raven said, casually sipping his coffee.

"You mean by myself?"

"well I did say _you_ right?" My face paled.

owo

I had finished fighting some glitter commanders, panzers, and Nephilim. I was exhausted beyond belief, but I got up and dragged myself home.

_*End Flashback*_

"Don't think this training will be easy" I said

"It can't be any worse than following you through all those conditions" She said.

"By the way, I never got your name, what is it?"

"My name? Its Kyoka" she said

"All right Kyoka, let's see what kind of weapon you can handle"

"All right!"

**Gladryll: =w=b  
Solomon: -has a twig in mouth- why do you have to troll them like that?  
Evia: yea why?  
Kyros: you nearly killed me in that chapter you dumb bi-is hit by anvil-  
Gladryll: hehe, cliffhanger ftw, by the way I'll try updating Dream drop and I may add in a new story, who knows e-e sorry this one was kinda short  
Sapphyra: bye bye now  
Gladryll: how do you?**

**-till next chapter-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glitchia: Still same author, just my Cel in charge of this now =w=  
Gladryll: mmph! –is tied up with tape over mouth-  
Glitchia: …. Who's the idiot who left her out in the open  
Solomon: -kicks bound Gladryll into incinerator-  
Evia: o.o  
Glitchia: Oh my god, Feral Knight Solomon is like Deadly Chaser Chung w  
Evia: ;.  
Solomon: -has twig in his mouth-  
Kyros: Why am I still in base ? : -falls down trap door-  
Glitchia: Gladryll never got to that but I actually- -mouth is covered by Solomon-  
Solomon: Shut up, don't give any spoilers Glitch.  
Glitchia: -blushes- a-alright let's just get on with the story**

Genesis' POV

I heard a _CRACK!_ Sound come from the skull I just bashed into the wall. I opened my hand and it limply fell to the floor. I let my cold gaze sweep over the defending knights and they shrunk back and let me and my ally pass.

"_This_ is supposed to be the great Knights of Hamel? Tch, this is pathetic, they act like mice when I glare at them." I said.

"That's mainly because of your demeanor Genesis, maybe you shouldn't be so tense all the time" my ally said.

"Look, if I let my guard down for even a second, it could mean the end for us, besides Lord Arctic isn't with us right now so I can't really let my guard down" I explained. We walked into the corridor of the castle, easily batting aside any Knights that got in our way. We saw a boy with black hair and maroon red highlights in a red cloak and a black shirt with a white stripe down the middle. He wore black pants and red and black sneakers, had his sword in one of his hands and I couldn't see the other arm. I noticed he had yellow eyes and I immediately recognized him. I charged at him and tried to strike him with my blade but he disappeared in an instant and I felt something slam into me. I saw his cloak be thrown off and he had a ruby red nasod arm with red runes and glyphs on it.

"Well hello to you too" he said, taking a defensive stance.

"So you're raven huh? I thought you'd be a little older, guess the commander of the Black Crow Mercenary Knights is just a little kid."

"I'm not Raven, my name is Krow and I'm about to turn you into a huge lump of coal." He said. He held out his nasod arm and clenched his nasod hand into a fist. His hand began to heat up and I saw heat waves emit from his hand."Cerberus' Hellstream!" He yelled. He opened his hand and several fire bullets flowed out towards me. I blocked it with my sword but some bounced off and trapped me in a circle of fire. I tried to move out of the circle but I was sent flying back into the flames when I stepped out, being badly burned in the process.

"Era! You go on ahead! I'll take care of this 'Krow' person!" I yelled. She nodded and dashed ahead.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Krow yelled and he tried to fire a burst again but all I heard was a _Chun!_ Sound every time he tried. "Damnit! It needs to cooldown! Fine, I'll just take care of you first and then worry about her"

**Evia's POV**

"So the barracks need to be expanded? Alright I'll make sure it's taken care of" My dad said. I looked around the throne room but I didn't see any sign of mom.

"Where is Mom anyways?"

"Well, she came down with something so she's in our room" He said. I heard a _Crash!_ And saw a cloaked figure walk calmly into the room, sheathing a nasod blade that was stained with fresh blood.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I should ask the same of you" they replied. It possessed a feminine voice so I guessed she was a female. I got up and swung my cannon over my head and slammed it into the ground.

"I have no idea of why you are here, but you should know that-" I began but was cut off by a laser singing one of my bangs. I looked at the woman and she lowered her hand.

"You should just shut up, I don't have time for this I have business with Chung"

"And why is it that you know my father?" I asked, I saw her tense up and chuckle.

"Ha! Your father?" She took off the cloak and my eyes widened. She had silver hair with cyan highlights, a white jacket with black sleeves that was zipped up. A black skirt and had two drones unfold out of her boots. She opened her eyes and they were the same blue as my fathers, they even had the same little paw-like markings in them. She wore white gloves and she crossed her arms.

"E-era!?" My dad said, a shocked tone in his voice._'How d0oes my dad know her!?'_ I thought to myself.

"Yes father, it is I, Era Seiker, and I am here to take your life as well as this copy and mother's"

**~To Be continued in Chapter 7~**

**Glitchia: Done!  
Solomon: -still has a twig in his mouth- took ya long enough  
Glitchia: How long are you gonna keep that in?  
Solomon: as long as I am a feral knight, it makes me look cool  
Glitchia: ok… well I might put this on hold for a while since I'm kinda running out of ideas, if you have any suggestions put it in the comments below R&R ^^;**


	7. Chapter 7

**-No transmission-**

**Kyros' POV**

I forced myself to get up and groaned, I inspected my wound and saw that it stopped bleeding. I lazily got up and applied a bandage to it so I wouldn't get it infected. I used my guns to turn them into a grappling gun and swung my way to the castle. I landed and rolled on my side and cringed at the pain. I got up and limped over to the entrance and saw Kyta there.

"K-Kyros!? My god you look terrible." She said, catching me before I fell over. I looked up at her and she had my arm slung over her shoulder, supporting me.

"Well, I keep forgetting about how beautiful you are" I said. Kyta blushed until she got what I meant and lets me go, saying '_Hmph!'_

"Quit staring at my chest you perv! How can you joke like that at a time like this!?"

"mmph!(What?)" I said, with my face on the ground. She helped me back up and took me over to the infirmary and explained what has happened.

"That's all I know…." She said,looking at her lap.

"So two strangers managed to take out most of the knights!? That's crazy"

"How did you get so messed up?"

"One of em' did this to me, he was carrying a blood red sword and looked like Solomon"

"W-what!?"

**Solomon's POV**

"Come on NO! The strength of your strikes comes from the legs! A stronger dash results in a more effective thrust attack!" I said. We were in a nearby forest close to the Hamel Capital. Kyoka has potential, but she lacks the basics. She was just swinging it randomly, not trying to actually fight."Bah! this is hopeless! Come on, I'm taking you to the capital to get you proper equipment!" We arrived in town in about 30 minutes and it was in chaos. I saw Kyros crash through several buildings and saw blood spurt out of his back when he impacted into the wall.

"Oh my god!" Kyoka said, covering her mouth. I ran over to Kyros and helped him up.

"S-solomon!? So you didn't betray us…" He said, losing consciousness.

"What!?" I saw a figure walk towards me and my eyes widened. "You…" I said darkly as I unsheathed my blade.

"Hello there, little brother" He said cooly.

"You did this didn't you?" I said, clenching my hand around my blade. I closed my eyes and focused my energy into my blade, remembering something I had learned recently.

_Flashback_

I woke up in the room I had met the god of beasts in, there were two white haired girls, one with long hair and one with short hair, they wore long grey long sleeved hoodies with white fur accents on the hood and the bottom of it that went down to their waist. Each of them wore black leggings and white shoes. The short haired girl had red eyes and the long haired girl had brighter red eyes, but more kind than sinister. I looked around and saw the green haired woman.

"Why was I called here?" I asked.

"If you are to be the King of Beasts, you need two loyal companions, these two are my daughters, the one on the left is Shikouna and the one on the right is Rose" She said, pointing to the long haired girl first.

"Glad to be working alongside you!~" Shikouna sang.

"Whatever, just don't die when you fight" Rose replied bitterly. Their mother sweatdropped and patted me on the back.

"Rose is a bit tsundere" She whispered in my ear.

"Um, ok?" I answered.

"Meet us in Hamel alright?" Shikouna said.

"Wait so, can you guys fight?" I asked. Shikouna stood up and summoned a sword(LK's sword but has a black blade and a white hilt). Rose got up and summoned a katana with a pure white blade and a black hilt and handle.

"Does this answer your question?" Rose said, banishing her blade. Shikouna spun her sword around before banishing it and smiled.

"Ok, so I guess we meet in Hamel then." I said. The room began to dissolve and I woke up to find Kyoka trying to train. I facepalmed and sighed.

_End flashback_

They had told me that when I got there to give a signal of that I was here. I gave a deep breath and stepped forward with my left foot. I brought up my blade and slashed in an arc fashion.

"Crimson Shock!" a red energy wave erupted through my sword and sent my brother flying into a building.

"So, I guess our fight begins little brother." He said.

"Genesis, you are the first one that will die by my hand today…" I said darkly.

**Evia's POV**

"S-seiker!?" I said, shocked.

"I guess he never told you, I am his daughter" Era said, petting one of her drones.

" I'm gonna kill you for abandoning me!" She said, turning one of her drones into a spear.

" Era we didn't abandon you! " My dad said in a defensive tone.

"Look, I have no idea of what your business is, but lay a hand on my dad and I won't show mercy" I said, activating my freiturner.

"Ohhhh I get it, you're a model mom made that can actually harness the power of the guardian stone inside you."

"M-model!? I'm not a machine I'm a living being!" I said, raising my cannon and aiming it.

"No, sorry honey but you're a creature created by my dear mother Eve, but don't worry I am the same way."

"Th-there's no proof!" Era walked towards me and I swung my cannon and she blocked it with my arm and it shrunk into a stone.

"I have a unique ability to disarm guardian stone weapons, like your cannon the Genocide was it?"She got behind me and got out a mirror and showed me the back of my neck, it read 77.

"You were model 077 created by my mother Eve, I am model 066 'Era' and if I'm right you are registered as 'Evia'" I dropped down on my knees and stared at the floor." You are not human, you are a nasod like me, and the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can leave behind this life. You thought you were a human like your 'father' and that you could live a happy life, your whole life is nothing but a farce." She walked away and I shot an electron sphere at her. I got up and tried to punch her and she blocked with the side of her arm."Don't make me take your life" I had tears in my eyes and tried to punch her again and I felt something stab me. I looked down and saw her nasod blade had stabbed into me. I fell limp on the ground and heard a voice scream 'NO!'.

**Era's POV**

I looked behind me and saw my boss, Arctic. He had a nasod arm that bleeding out blue liquid constantly.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Ran into a damn swordsman anyways, looks like he's preoccupied with Genesis" He said." I have never thought I would see Evia in person"

"Wait, so this is the girl you made a shrine to? Well I just killed her so…" Arctic grabbed me by the collar with his human arm and glared daggers. I looked and saw Chung pick up Evia's limp body and cry."Oh shit! We need toi get out of here now!"

"Why do you say that, worm?" Arctic said. I heard the sound of armor pieces spinning and locking and looked behind me to find Chung in his beserk mode. He was screaming in agony and began blasting me and Arctic. We were sent crashing out of the castle to a nearby lake and Chung rocketed out of the castle and began attacking us ferociously.

"Die you damn bastards!" He yelled. He began striking us mercilessly with his cannon, He nearly killed us when I saw a nasod spear keep his cannon from moving. I saw Eve walk out wearing a hospital tunic.

"Chung…*cough* stop" She said. Chung ran over to her and picked her up, his cannon on his back.

"Eve, you shouldn't be out of the castle, you're too sick."

"Is that Era?... " She asked.

"Hi….." I said weakly.

"How are you doing?" she asked weakly. She smiled at me and I felt the warmth emnate from her smile. _'How can she be like this when I just killed her daughter'_ I asked myself."Chung *cough* let them go"

"But Eve! They killed Evia!" He yelled, Eve flinched at the loud noise and slapped him.

"I am sad about that but if you kill them you are no better than they are. Besides, we have more to worry about than them" Eve said in a stern tone. Chung carried Eve back into the castle, leaving me and Arctic alone. Arctic got up and helped me up using his human arm.

"We're heading back to Glitch's house, tell Genesis it's time to retreat" He said.

"But…."

"We'll be retrieving Evia in a few days, we need rest until then" I used my communicator to tell Genesis we're leaving.

"Fine! You're lucky I have better things to do than kicking your ass!" I heard him say over the speaker to his opponent. He was with us in a matter of minutes and Arctic summoned a small blizzard and we were transported back to Glitch's house.

**Solomon's POV**

I nearly fell but was caught by Shikouna. I had used up a lot of my strength in the fight with Genesis and he had suddenly disappeared. Rose had her sword out over her shoulder.

"We're taking you to the castle to get your wounds treated." Rose said bluntly.

"Fine…" I responded.

"By the way…"

"Yea….." I said weakly, about to lose consciousness.

"Good job I guess, you're pretty strong" She said, blushing a little. I smiled and lost consciousness.

**Shikouna's POV**

I smiled at Solomon's sleeping body. We had gotten him to the infirmary and met two of his friends, Kyta and Kyros. Though I did feel uncomfortable at Kyros staring at my chest. Rose slammed the pommel of her katana on his head and I sighed.

"So, you two are his girlfriends?" Kyta asked. Rose and I blushed and shook our heads 'no'.

"We're just his companions!" Rose said defensively. I laughed a bit because she was still blushing.

"My sister and I are just his comrades, companions, partners you know" I said.

"Oh, well that's good" Kyta said, blushing.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Wha- ah nothing!"Kyta said, blushing.

"Kyta do you like Sol-" Kyros began but Kyta covered his mouth.

"N-no I don't!" She answered , blushing even more. I laughed a bit and Kyta glared at me. I held my hands up defensively and she calmed down.

"Anyways I'm going to the market to get some stuff come on Rose"

"What? But I-"

"I said come on Rose" I said with a killer aura surrounding me.

"Eep!"

**Evia's POV( several months later)**

I felt myself falling into darkness, it felt like I had been falling forever and I suddenly landed. I looked around and saw a man with pale purple hair and a black suit. He smirked and walked towards me and cupped my chin in his fingers. He leaned in and my eyes widened when he kissed me.I woke up and gasped for air when I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I saw the door open and a white haired man with a nasod arm walked in.

"Good morning my dear"

"E-excuse me?"

"I've been waiting for my queen to awaken" I took a look around, there were blood red banners with purple accents on the wall with demonic skull insignias on them. I shivered and took a look at what I was wearing, it was a maroon nightgown with black edges. My bed was black with a red cover on it, the pillows were shaped like little devils.

"You must be thirsty my queen, here have some tea" He handed me a cup of tea and I reluctantly sipped it. I began to feel a surge of memories, I was surprised of what I saw, Solomon betraying me and Kyta trying to kill me. I saw the man before me fend for my life and get his nasod arm severely damaged in the process.

"Who…are you?" I looked at him and he had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Me….i'm your husband"

"W-what!?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, Era worked tirelessly to revive you when you were attacked." I saw Era walk in a black dress with a dark grey sash.

"Good morning dear sister"

"Good morning Era, I trust that you had a great evening with Genesis a few weeks ago." Era blushed and glared at me.

"I-it's not like that! We're, we're-"

"Friends with benefits I know"

"N-no! not in the slightest, besides.…. You know he's dead"

"Who did this?"

"He's in our custody right now, I can take him to you if you want"

"Very well" I got up and got changed into a jet black blazer with a red dress shirt and tied a crimson tie. We walked down a strange corridor and into the dungeon. I saw man with two toned hair, his bangs were white and the rest was black. His hair had grown long and what I guessed was his weapon was on a nearby table. I sat down on a chair and crossed my legs and looked at him with indifference.

"Look at her when she enters you peasant!" I heard Era say, I raised my hand to silence her with complete calmness.

**Era's POV(Several months back)**

"Ok so our assault was a waste since we failed" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, not a complete waste my dear"

"How was it not?"

"Well, I found who was to be the queen of darkness"

"Wait but I thought I was to be-"

"Stop right there Era, Evia is the superior candidate because of her adaptability"

"Adaptability?"

"While you and Genesis were attacking, I broke into Eve's research lab and got some intel on Evia, she has an Adaptability circuit that was used in her creation that would allow her to change her battle modes easier than you"

"So….you'll make a dead woman your queen, pathetic"

"She may be dead now but not for long" I saw Arctic reach into his pocket and bring out a pouch and opened it, an eerie purple light spilled out of the bag.

"Dark El?"

"Exactly, I want you to deliver this to the castle within two days and bring her to me"

"You're insane! Eve's hybrid nasods have _no_ compatibility with Dark El!"

"Don't tell me you're worried about your dear _sister_?"

"I-it's not that its just…" I bit my thumb trying to make sense of this." You could destroy her body, it can't handle dark el!"

"It worked on you didn't it?"

"Well, I'm different…."

"If you're not up to it then I understand"

"Give me that!" I snatched the pouch from him and put it in my pocket. I walked out and waited a week to go into the castle again. Arctic was nowhere to be seen and I knocked on the front gate and I was dragged into the throne room by two men. They opened the throne room door and threw me to the ground.

"What are you doing here Era?" Eve said in her usual warm tone, even though under her 'happy' tone there was a sinister aura surrounding her. I got up and brushed the dust off.

"I am sorry that I killed Evia, however my boss Arctic wants to revive her using Dark El to make her his queen I have come to strike a deal"

"Make this quick unless you want to keep your head" Chung spun a gun around his finger and held it in his hand and I heard a _click!_ As he pointed it at me. I kept my calm demeanor and closed my eyes thinking of what to say next.

"I suggest we imbue Evia with dark el!" I heard a _bang!_ And saw a small hole to my left and I scooted to the right.

"You are insane" Chung said in a cold tone.

"look, I know you don't like it and I don't either but I have a plan if you will listen"

"I'm listening" Chung spun his gun around his finger and put it in a holster.

"We revive Evia and bring her to Arctic and then me and one other person will bring her back after tearing down the castle with Arctic and Genesis in it"

"Why would you betray them? They were your allies"

"_were _being the key word,if anyone is to be the queen of darkness then it should be me, I don't need them"

"I have to say I'm impressed Era, now who's dumb enough to attempt this with her?"

"I will" I looked behind me to see one of the men who dragged me in.

"Solomon are you sure?"

"I got business with Genesis" I saw his eyes turn feral at the mention of genesis' name then revert back to normal.

"Very well then" Solomon and I exited the room.

"Look, I'm in it to save Evia and kill Genesis, that's it"

"Then let's set the plan in motion then"

**Solomon's POV(Present)**

I looked up and gasped at what I saw, the woman in front of me had black hair with a bit of silver in it, yellow eyes and wore a black suit with a red tie and shirt.

"Evia…"

"Shut it!"

"You killed a friend of mine, his name was Genesis" I saw her walk into the room."Did you not?"

"And if I did?" She lifted me into the air with her hand around my neck.

"Then you will be executed"

"I don't think so" I clicked a button on a box I held in my hand and sent an electric pulse through Evia's body, paralyzing her. I pryed her hand off of my neck and slung her over my shoulder.

"Let me go you filthy commoner!" She protested.

"Took you long enough" I said as Era came back with my clothes. She opened a portal and we walked into it and into Eve's lab.

"Ah there you two are." Eve said. She looked definitely healthier than last time I saw her. I set Evia down on a table and strapped her to it. I dispelled the charge and she began squirming under the restraints.

"I'm sorry Evia but this is for your own good."

"I am gonna kill you! You will be severely punished for your insolence!"

"Oh boy you are _pissed_" Era said with a laugh. Eve activated a pulse that knocked Evia and Era unconscious.

"Whoa! What?"

"Oh sorry, It works on my hybrids, I forgot Era was a hybrid like Evia, take her to your room to rest"

"Eh!? Why me?"

"Well you don't live here anymore do you?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then Era will take your room"

"Didn't she used to live here?"

"Era's old room is Evia's room so Era gets your room in the barracks"

"W-what!?"

"is there a problem?"

"Eh,no but….nevermind"

**Era's POV**

I woke up in the barracks captain suite and saw Solomon calmly sipping some tea.

"Why are we here?"

"Your mother asked me to bring you here to rest after you got hit with that pulse."

"How's Evia?"

"Go check for yourself, I'm not sure yet." I got up and Solomon opened the door and I walked to the lab. I looked at Evia and she was awake, however her eyes were now red instead of yellow.

" Evia?"

"Hm?" She answered looking at me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" She got up and walked to her own room, leaving me and Eve in the room.

"Era" I heard Eve say, I looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to live here again?"

"I'd like it very much, if you don't hate me too much"

"No I don't hate you, I understand what you thought you were doing but in the end, you did what was right"

"Thanks mother"

**Evia's POV (A few months later)**

I was sitting on a ledge of the castle looking at the sky when I heard a window open by me. I looked over and saw Solomon. He sat by me and sighed as he stretched but was careful not to fall off.

"These past few months have been crazy huh?" He said, opening a bottle of sake and pouring it into a dish. I looked at him and smiled a bit, closing my eyes for a second.

"Yeah, they have…..but"

"What's on your mind?"

"Things have gotten hectic since stuff like invasions and random attacks have died down, my parents are thinking of me inheriting the throne and, as I am now I can't take on that responsibility"

"Evia….."

"I plan on leaving in a few days and I haven't told my parents, can I trust you to see me off?"

"Of course I will"

"We _all _will beautiful" I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw Kyros and the others, Kyros had changed drastically over the past few months. He had a bandage that covered the left side of his face, his hair was spiky and had a ponytail that went to the middle of his back. He wore a trenchcoat over a light blue shirt and black pants. He wore dark brown combat boots and had some strange weapon strapped to his back; at the front it looked like a rifle but it had a crossbowstring at the back. Kyta wore a black kimono with red flowers on it and her halberd was a cloudy steel color and had a red ribbon tied to the top.

"So, I guess it ends here?"

"We'll end this with a party, we met each other at a party and we'll see you off at a party." Kyros said, pumping his fist into the air. Solomon and I laughed a bit and we walked to the barracks to plan the party.

† a few days later †

It was early in the morning, about pre-dawn time. The dining hall was empty save for me, Solomon, Kyta, Kyros , Krow and Era. We talked about the good times we had together since we met each other and how I was going to miss them. I looked out the window and saw the sun rise. I got my newly made sword, Nemu and commanded my drones to unfold and go into storage mode as I packed my things.

"I guess this is my last chance to get a picture so….." I heard Kyros say. I was about to slap him but Kyta beat me to the punch….er slap."N-not like that! I meant a group picture" we all got together and I had Chan hold the camera. Chan took a few pictures then floated back to me and handed each of us a copy of it.

"Any idea of where you're going to next?" Solomon asked.

"Not yet… I guess I'll just wander" I said, trailing off.

"I never thought I'd have a little sister, much less return here to stay, take care little sis" Era said, ruffling my hair.

"Things will be boring without you around… I guess I could always spar with Solomon when he comes by" Krow said in a disappointed tone. I stared at him for a minute and blushed.

" You mean… you're gonna miss me?" I said, blushing a bit.

"Well…. I guess" Krow said, looking around the room while blushing a little.

"Aaaanyways!" Kyros broke the awkward silence" Remember to come visit you hear!?"

"I will" I laughed a bit as I walked out the door, drones by my side and sword in hand. I felt the wind blow through my long black hair and I took in a breath of fresh air as I looked towards the horizon."Alright world! Show me what you got!" I said as I leapt into the air and down the hill the castle was built upon.

And that, is my Knight tale.

**Glitchia: Meh, I know it's a little short but I ran out of ideas  
Evia: NO MORE FANFICS WITH ME IN IT? QAQ  
Glitchia: THAT'S A LIE EVI-CHAN QAQ I AM MAKING ANOTHER FANFIC QAQ  
Nyte: what about me and Mari? O.O  
Mari: why did Glitchia san leave us out of the ending ? +_+  
Glitchia: um….. I uh hehe I ….-is tied up- =_=**


End file.
